Cai a chuva
by Franci Flom
Summary: Harry cansou das atitudes autoritárias de Hermione e resolveu tomar uma providência.


**Cai a chuva**

**Autor:** Franci Flom Romance

**Classificação etária: **PG

**Shipper: **H/Hr (Harry/Hermione)

**Disclaimer:** Pois é, eu não tô a fim de fazer aquela coisinha de sempre, é muito chato. Harry Potter (e qualquer outra coisa que dá dinheiro nesse mundo) não me pertence. Essa fic não foi feita (infelizmente) pra descolar uma grana, ok? E plágio é muito feio! Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é mera coincidência.

**Sinopse: **Harry cansou das atitudes autoritárias de Hermione e resolveu tomar uma providência.

* * *

Harry estava montado na sua Firebolt, sobrevoando o campo de quadribol, atrás do pomo. Estava sozinho, o treino já tinha acabado devia fazer uma hora, mas ele preferiu ficar. Não apenas pelo treino, mas para tentar se distrair, pra não ter que voltar e encontrar ela mais uma vez.

Avistou o pomo. Voou até ele e em seguida o pegou. Chega, estava acabado. Desceu, só desejando um bom banho. Mas...

Harry. – era Hermione – Você está ai!

Vagamente, ele respondeu:

É...

O que fazia aí? Só treinando? Você não deve ficar treinando tanto se o jogo é amanhã! Eu li num livro trouxa, sobre medicina, sabe, que...

Mas Harry não ouvia mais. Já era bastante difícil ficar perto de Hermione, com ela tagarelando sobre livros, então... Foi pra dentro do vestiário, atirando a vassoura num canto.

Hey, nunca mais me deixe falando sozinha, ok?

Ele finalmente lhe dirigiu a palavra. – Ah, Mione, dá um tempo! Esses seus discursos são insuportáveis!

Insuportáveis? Certo, Sr. Potter Estouradinho! Eu faço isso pro seu próprio bem! Seu... seu ingrato!

Hermione avançara até Harry, ficava muito próxima dele. Agora ela lhe apontava o dedo na cara.

Se você não se importa com seus amigos, fique sabendo que EU me importo! Aliás, – ela estava completamente descontrolada, e Harry, pasmo – aliás, eu nem sei por que o faço, nem sei por que me importo. Você nunca sequer notou que eu existia! Você nunca deu bola pra mim, nunca se preocupou comigo! O que você acha que eu sou, o que eu sou pra você, Harry Potter? Apenas uma garota que lhe fornece as respostas dos trabalhos na escola? É isso? Sinceramente, eu acho que é!

Hermione... – Harry estava de saco cheio daquilo – Cala a boca!

Então ele segurou seu rosto e a beijou.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, pensando que Harry tinha endoidado. Em seguida, começou a esmurra-lo, na esperança de... soltar-se? Mas por que ela queria se soltar dele? Não era isso o que ela queria? Nos últimos TRÊS ANOS? "Pensem bem, Mione, três anos esperando por um beijo, e agora você tenta impedir o que sempre sonhou?". É, realmente, ela estava sendo uma tonta. Fez questão de aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento.

* * *

- Harry James Potter! Desce já daí! Agora!

Hermione batia o pé, no meio do campo de quadribol. Harry estava, mais uma vez, treinando até tarde, na véspera do jogo.

O que foi, Mione? – disse ele indo beija-la. Ela desviou.

Já não disse mil vezes pra você não fazer isso? E ainda mais hoje, Harry, olha o tempo! Tava caindo aquele toró e, pelo jeito, vai chover mais! E você, aí?

Hermione, por favor. Eu não sou uma criança, já tenho 17 anos, esqueceu?

EU, não esqueci! Mas parece que VOCÊ esqueceu! Por que você se comporta com uma criança!

Se eu me comporto como uma criança, você se comporta como uma velha. E não faça essa cara, é verdade! Mione, você tem que parar com isso! Sinceramente, é chato. E assim – ela a abraçou, ela protestando já que ele estava todo molhado – você corre o risco de perder o namorado!

Namorado? Eu tenho um?

Claro que tem! E eu?

Você? Querido, criança e velho não dá certo!

Isso é preconceito! Você é uma boba!

Você é que é um bobo!

Hermione lhe deu as costas e saiu andando em direção ao castelo. Fazia quase um ano que ela e Harry namoravam, e era sempre a mesma coisa. Ela implicava com algo, eles meio que brigavam, um saia correndo sem olhar pra trás, o outro sempre "buscava o fujão" e eles faziam as pazes.

Agora, ela esperava Harry vir atrás dela, ou gritar que não queria dizer aquilo e que amava: a melhor parte de todas.

Ok, ok, Mione! – ele gritou e Hermione sorriu – Volta aqui!

Ela não o fez. O céu estava ficando mais escuro.

Mione, por favor!

Ela não o ouviu. Ouviu-se um trovão.

É assim? – ele murmurou – Então, t�!

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Harry apareceu na frente de Hermione, a pegou do braço, ela sentiu meio que uma tontura e, então, sentiu o peso de Harry sobre si. Ele a havia derrubado no chão, sem ter escapatória.

Agora – ele murmurou ofegante – quero que me diga uma coisa.

O quê?

A chuva agora começava a cair.

Harry Potter é o garoto mais sexy de toda Hogwarts.

O quê?

Repita isso.

Você tá brincando, né? – ela o olhava incrédula. Ele sorriu.

Estou sim. Apesar de que não seria má idéia você falar aquilo... – ele considerou por um momento.

Seu convencido! Eu quero sair daqui!

Hermione, Hermione... – ele suspirou – Você me deixou falando sozinho, que nem um boboca. Vai ter que pagar por isso.

Então ele buscou os lábios dela, que sorriu. Um beijo ardente se iniciou. Um beijo banhado pela chuva.

FIM

**N/A: **Tô pegando gosto pela coisa! Acho incrível como um short, às vezes, pode transmitir tanta coisa em poucos parágrafos. Era pra ser uma song, com a música "Cai a chuva", de Sandy & Junior. Mas aí acabou que eu nem usei a música na fic. Mas a base era essa. Beijos pra todo mundo que leu e beijocas especiais pr'aqueles que comentarem! Obrigada e até a próxima!

P.S: Se alguém gostou da fic, pode ler também "Noite de Ronda", "We've only just begun"e "Conto de Amor", entre outras.


End file.
